


暧昧清算

by wywj



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26940226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wywj/pseuds/wywj
Summary: 郑在玹从来都不缺情人，也不缺巧克力。床笫之间的缱绻缠绵有时也会让我忘记，自己好像也是那众多暗恋者里之一。
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Reader, 郑在玹/你 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	暧昧清算

“交男朋友了？”

“没有啊。”

听罢朋友轻笑一声，一脸看透了我的表情，伸手扯了扯我的后衣领。

“适当玩玩得了，明天上班你还是披着头发吧。”

我愣了两秒，意识到对方在说什么的时候讪笑着整理了下自己的领子，规规矩矩扣上了衬衫的第二颗纽扣。

后颈上的吻痕是郑在玹昨晚留下的。其实我并不太喜欢那个姿势，后背完全暴露于人的状态让我毫无安全感，可是被情欲冲昏头脑的时候谁还有理智想那么多。

等我反应过来的时候郑在玹已经将我翻过身，大手握着我的腰，伏在我身上温柔地舔舐着我的蝴蝶骨，接着是后颈，然后在顶撞得我浑身颤栗的时候迫使我转过头和他接吻。

我对我和他之间的病态关系还是有自知之明的，彼此有恋人的时候是不亲近也不疏远的朋友，可一旦恢复单身，就成了一个电话就能叫来排遣寂寞的炮友。

可是既然也没有妨碍到第三者，我便任由自己默许了这种关系的存在。其实也没有特意掰着手指算过，可昨天好像是我和郑在玹彼此都单身了一整年的日子。

因为郑在玹事后若无其事地问了我一句，“今年可以陪我过生日吗？”

然后我才想起来，他和前女友分手已经一年多了。

单身一年对普通人，对我来说都再正常不过，可郑在玹这种人却单身了一年，饶是我都觉得有些不可思议。

郑在玹从来都不缺情人，也不缺巧克力。

床笫之间的缱绻缠绵有时也会让我忘记，自己好像也是那众多暗恋者里之一。

高中最后一年的情人节，早上我一如既往打开自己的储物柜准备拿东西，却在看到里面塞满了的巧克力和情书时傻了眼。虽然时不时也会有男生把我叫到走廊角落里告白，可这阵仗怎么看都不太对劲。

我随手抽出了一封情书，信封上郑在玹三个字让我皱起了眉。

后来我才从八卦的同学那里得知各种琐碎信息，比如郑在玹是一入校就被封为了校草的高一新生，比如郑在玹的生日正好是情人节，又比如郑在玹的储物柜的号码和我的过于相似，所以不知怎么就因为谣传而出了差错。

我一边听着毫无所谓的八卦一边拆了盒巧克力往嘴里塞了一块，想着反正对我也没什么损失，都是那些小学妹们自己弄错了而已。

自习课的铃声响起后，我立刻掏出两盒早就准备好的巧克力塞给朋友，和她交换了一个眼神就自顾自离开教室跑到我的秘密基地。只是我刚从口袋里摸出烟盒没多久，天台的门就被人推开了。

我诧异地回过头，还以为是朋友来提醒我老师进了班级要点名，可站在不远处盯着我看的人显然是我没见过的脸。

可我却好像能猜到他是谁。

端正到几乎完美的五官和修长挺拔的身材，身上是新入生的校服。

郑在玹。

他看着我突然就露出好看的笑容，我这才意识到自己手里还夹着烟。

好一个人赃俱获。

“学姐。”

“听说我的情人节礼物好像都在你这里？”

“只剩三分之一了。”

我理直气壮地回道。

“没关系，剩下的学姐也拿去吧。”郑在玹笑得无比爽朗，脸颊上冒出了两个酒窝，“只是现在，这里不是你一个人的秘密基地了。”

可他说出来的话却让我皱起了眉。

郑在玹守住了我的秘密，也擅自占有了我的空间。

抽烟完全只是我三好学生和乖乖女标签下的小小反抗，不过郑在玹似乎从来都不在意自己身上会沾染到烟味，每次翘课到天台都会挨在我身边坐下。

“学姐毕业以后可不要装作不认识我。”

郑在玹年纪不大，心思却不少。不知道是不是因为有我的把柄，面对我时他也不再装作那个完美校草，一点也没想着遮掩腹黑本性，想到什么就说什么。

我转头看到他躺在地上闭目养神，忍不住就想凑过去恶作剧，欺负一下这个趾高气扬的小学弟。只是我刚凑近他俯身垂下头，郑在玹就突然睁开了眼，漂亮的眼睛盯得我一时都忘记了动作。

郑在玹似笑非笑，一脸从容的模样莫名恼人。

我一直都很想知道如果在那个时候故意吻下去，郑在玹会不会慌乱无措。可我没那么做，所以也就一直不知道答案。

“毕业以后我把天台的钥匙给你吧。”

“学姐不在的话，我一个人来也没意思。”

“可以带女朋友过来接吻亲热。”

听罢郑在玹笑出了声，却也没有否认。

再次遇到郑在玹是上大学之后，朋友说最近看上了另一个大学的校草，好不容易才攒到了一个局，也要带着我去凑热闹，然后我就在联谊会上看到了他。

郑在玹显然也认出了我，露出了和初见时一模一样的笑，得意之中甚至夹杂了几分挑衅意味，丝毫没有什么久别重逢的感动。而当年郑在玹脸庞中的少年稚嫩气息现在荡然无存，贵气十足的成年人模样差点让我忘了他比我还要小几岁。

朋友自然没放过八卦的机会，单方面抛出了不少问题，在得知他和我同一所高中出身时也诧异地看向了我。

“是啊，我们在玹当年也是校草，人见人爱，完美三好学生。”

我故意用上夸张的语气，倒是逗笑了对面的郑在玹。

“什么嘛，学姐明明以前从没这么夸过我。”

没少在女人之间周旋的郑在玹毫不费力就把各种暧昧信号挡在铁壁之外，甚至在解散时又拉住我当做借口，说想送学姐回家顺便叙旧。

我在楼下就与他挥手作别，郑在玹却拉住了我的手，暧昧迅速升温。

他毫不避讳地笑着说道：“学姐就这么放我走了吗？”

郑在玹的把戏比当年更甚，我在心里也自嘲了句谁当真谁输。

“对。你早点回家休息吧。”

可一转身，我又想起当年在天台的情景。如果我把郑在玹带回了家，又会有什么不一样吗。

我摇了摇头，自觉无趣。

但也因为我没那么做，所以从那之后我竟也和郑在玹成了无话不说的损友。

意外是在电影之夜发生的，所谓饱暖思淫欲，那天我又喝了个微醺，看到投屏上女主卸下外衣坐到男人身上时，我脑子一热就没来由地说了句，我们试试怎么样？

感受到身边气氛凝固的时候我已经开始后悔，想随口开个玩笑打发过去，可郑在玹转身就伸出手把我禁锢在他的双臂之间，露出了玩味的笑。

因为知道我不会认输，所以更加蓄意挑衅。

“是想好了才会这么说的吧。”

“……姐姐。”

我盯着郑在玹脸颊上的痣出了神，连那一声姐姐听起来都像是蛊惑人心。郑在玹低头贴近我的唇，试探性地吮吸了下我的唇瓣之后，软舌抵住了我的齿关。

我才反应过来他不是在开玩笑。

连窝边草都要吃，你可真不是人。我睁大了眼睛在心里骂着郑在玹，可下一秒就被他的吻技折服，甚至本能地伸出手揽住他的后颈，下意识闭上眼回应着他的吻。

我觉得自己能放任这种关系存在的一半理由是因为郑在玹的脸，另一半是因为他活好。何况事后郑在玹的态度也自然娴熟无比，斤斤计较反而会显得自讨没趣。

“今年情人节怎么过？”

朋友一句话又把我拉回了现实，虽然脑海中浮现出了某个人的脸，可我还是立刻把他抹去了。

“工作。”我无奈了叹了口气，“这种大喜日子在新人之间可是很受欢迎的。”

隔天上班我老老实实换上了高领毛衣，等待客户的时候我再次确认了一遍电脑里做好的策划，因为新郎执意要把婚礼定在情人节这一天，所以我对这个客户印象格外深刻，外加是背着另一半的惊喜策划，今天才终于要向对方公开，让我也不免有些紧张。

看到姗姗来迟的新人时我愣了一下，随即立刻换上了营业时的笑。

男人中途出去接电话的时候我和女方对上了视线，这才确信我并没有认错人。

是郑在玹的前女友。

校花，性格好，有教养，几乎可以说是无懈可击。当初郑在玹和她在一起的时候我都忍不住在心里觉得他们般配，而且那时我也没和郑在玹开始那种奇怪的关系。

这么一想，我都不知道他们是怎么分手的。

“没想到能在这里遇到姐姐，是缘分呢。”

我发自内心笑着点了点头。

“姐姐和在玹哥在一起了吧？”她的声音温柔，说出来的话却让我怔在了原地。“姐姐每次打电话过来他都会立刻放下我赶过去，一开始我甚至觉得是自己想太多。可是后来那次看到在玹哥看姐姐的眼神，我才突然明白是怎么一回事。”

我努力让自己笑容和举止尽量看起来足够自然，可心里却早已经乱成一团麻。

下班后我才敢放任自己在脑海里走马观花般回忆了一遍和郑在玹认识以来的种种，那些我自以为是的巧遇，那些掩藏在朋友名义下的关心，那些只敢在床上说出口的情话。

我立刻摸出手机打给了郑在玹。

“郑在玹，我们不要再玩什么狗屁推拉了。”

“我也不想再等了，就现在，接……。”

“我爱你。”

“姐姐总是不信，但我可以一直说到你相信为止。”

“我喜欢姐姐，从见面的第一天起。“

“你不知道我有多贪心，生日是情人节还不够，还想和姐姐一起过。不想每次都找借口，因为就是想和姐姐过情人节。”

“所以今年，和我一起过情人节吧。”


End file.
